Caminos que se cruzan
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Para Marco, todo es sencillo en aquel puesto de la Guardia Imperial, en mitad de ninguna parte… hasta que se encuentra con la chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Muerte; pero no es miedo lo que siente al verla. Dos caminos se cruzan, dos vidas se unen; quizás esta vez nadie tenga que matar a nadie. AU one-shot que participa en el reto "Enemigo Mío" del foro Cuartel General de Trost.


**CAMINOS QUE SE CRUZAN**

AVISO LEGAL – _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama (más completo en mi perfil).

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Bienvenido todo el mundo a mi entrada para el nuevo reto del foro Cuartel General de Trost! Si queréis leer directamente, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, donde termina la cursiva. A los que todavía estéis aquí, os explicaré un poco el contexto._

 _Por cierto, se puede participar en el reto del 30 de mayo al 30 de junio. Así que, si estáis leyendo esto y todavía hay tiempo, ¡ánimo! Podéis tomar parte con un relato algo más breve, mínimo 1.000 palabras; no hace falta que escribáis una de mis "monstruosidades", eso ya es sólo cosa mía… si no rozo el límite máximo de 6.000, ¡no me quedo tranquilo!_

 _¡Bien! Ahora, sobre el reto en sí… "Enemigo Mío" consiste en seleccionar a dos personajes y narrar cómo, partiendo de una situación (puede tratarse de un AU) en la que son enemigos o rivales, van conociéndose poco a poco y terminan respetándose, siendo amigos o puede que incluso algo más; es decir, queda abierto a la mera camaradería, amistad o romance, al gusto del autor._

 _¡Las posibilidades son infinitas! Yo he seleccionado a Marco y Annie (¿MaruAnni?), una pareja bien extraña; de hecho, éste es el primer relato de FanFiction en el que ambos aparecen como tal, ¡lo que son las cosas! Hace tiempo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo podría haberles ido a estos dos, si las circunstancias en que se encontraron hubiesen sido distintas; supongo que por eso publiqué tan rápido esta entrada, la idea ya estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza y el reto me sirvió como catalizador para animarme a ponerla al fin por escrito._

 _Claro que, por otro lado… Hay varias teorías, sobre el "verdadero" Marco; que en realidad está vivo, incluso que es un enemigo. Lo sé, porque yo he recopilado en alguna ocasión varios argumentos a favor; Isayama es un autor que te permite leer entre líneas, aunque si se trata de una verdad futura, sólo él lo sabe. Que conste que escribo esto cuando todavía no se ha publicado el capítulo 70 del manga; quizás pronto nos llevemos todos una sorpresa bien grande._

 _Volviendo al tema de la extensión, me habría gustado dedicarle a esto más de 6.000 palabras; diez o cien veces más, je je, a mí me gusta escribir… Espero haber podido condensar, en tan "poco" espacio, una historia que os resulte interesante, aunque pueda parecer un anticipo de algo más grande que al final no llegará._

 _Por las reglas del reto, debemos avisar si hay spoilers. A ver… Lo mejor, a la hora de leer fics de SnK, es llevar al día la lectura del manga, para evitar "sustos". Sin embargo, en esta historia en concreto, creo que no hay spoilers directos; si acaso, algunos paralelismos entre ciertas situaciones y personajes en este AU y en el canon, pero todo bastante sutil. Porque, a estas alturas, la identidad de la Titán Hembra difícilmente puede considerarse un spoiler._

 _Sé que algunos detalles quedan en el aire. ¿Qué son el Imperio y el Reino? ¿Quiénes mandan en ellos, por qué se enfrentan? ¿Qué pasa con los otros personajes? Una vez más, el límite de extensión "ataca de nuevo". Eso sí, yo sigo con mi manía de describir siempre a los personajes, para que incluso quienes no los conozcan ya (harto improbable) puedan hacerse una idea de cuál es su aspecto. Otras manías mías son: ceñirme al manga más que al anime en dichas descripciones, usar (casi todos) los nombres de la versión inglesa… y escribir "notas" que parecen más largas que la historia en sí._

 _Una última aclaración: algunos temas pueden ser similares a los de "Ni siquiera la Muerte", otro de mis fics; pero a pesar de ello, éste transcurre en un AU completamente distinto. Por si acaso._

 _Bien, creo que ya está todo dicho. Para terminar, quiero que sepáis que siempre agradezco las reviews y contesto con bastante detalle (sólo por mensaje privado); no temáis hacer críticas constructivas, que también es una buena manera de aprender._

 _Y ahora sí… ¡que comience el espectáculo!_

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que todo os vaya bien. ¡Hasta la próxima! ;)_

* * *

 **CAMINOS QUE SE CRUZAN**

[Publicado originalmente el 4 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 5.957 palabras.]

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el despejado cielo azul. Casi no se oía un ruido en torno a aquel puesto de la Guardia Imperial, en mitad de ninguna parte.

El soldado Marco Bott, aprovechando el buen día, estaba fuera sentado sobre un taburete, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sencilla cabaña de madera que era el puesto. Intentaba ponerse al día con un librito de bolsillo que había empezado a leer tiempo atrás; casi siempre le interrumpía algo y ya estaba resignado a no poder terminarlo jamás.

Seguramente Jean Kirstein tenía algo que ver. Su mejor amigo estaba de pie a su lado, también apoyado contra la pared de troncos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al frente.

–Te digo que Hitch ha vuelto a hacer trampas –gruñó irritado–. No es normal que casi siempre saquemos los palitos más cortos y nos toque montar guardia, mientras ella y los otros dos se van al pueblo a pasar el rato.

–Bueno, aquí tampoco se está tan mal –contestó Marco, conciliador–. Muy tranquilo, todo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado, y cerró el libro mientras levantaba la vista. Delante de él se sucedían verdes colinas suavemente onduladas, cubiertas por una capa casi uniforme de hierba, que la brisa agitaba levemente. Una visión idílica, si bien como posición defensiva dejaba bastante que desear; claro que, como allí nunca pasaba nada…

–Jean, si quieres tú también puedes ir un rato al pueblo, no creo que haga falta que estemos los dos aquí.

–Bah, déjalo… Además, con esa compañía, tampoco tengo tantas ganas.

–Je… ¿Lo dices por Hitch?

–Tsk. No sólo ella. Es que Marlo _es_ Marlo. Tan estirado, tan "el reglamento esto" y "el reglamento lo otro"… En serio, ¿alguna vez se saca el palo que lleva metido en el culo?

–¡Jean!

–¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón. Al menos también está Boris…

–Sí, es verdad que él no habla mucho. Pero ya te encargas tú de hablar por dos, ¿verdad?

–Ja ja, Marco, ja ja.

Después los dos se quedaron callados un rato, mirando al frente, en una postura y un silencio cómodos.

Los dos soldados eran altos, delgados y fuertes, como se suponía que debían serlo los miembros de la Guardia Imperial. Vestían con naturalidad descuidada el uniforme negro de su unidad: camisa, pantalones y botas del mismo color, además de una chaqueta que en aquel momento se habían quitado por el calor. Sus rifles y sus mochilas descansaban contra la misma pared en que ellos se apoyaban. Sus rostros eran algo dispares, aunque quizás no tanto como el carácter de cada uno.

Los cabellos de Marco eran oscuros; sus ojos marrones, cálidos y expresivos, reflejaban ese fondo amable que transmitía a todas sus palabras y acciones; no le costaba sonreír y eso, unido a las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era en realidad. Jean, en cambio, tenía una mata de pelo rubio ceniza, si bien en la nuca y las sienes era más corto y de color negro; en el rostro alargado, brillaban unos ojillos marrones mucho más claros, que parecían estar riéndose siempre de algo; su expresión decidida, incluso feroz, le daba un aire de matón… que fue la primera impresión que Marco tuvo de él, aunque no tardó en cambiar en cuanto le conoció un poco mejor.

Desde el primer día de instrucción en la Academia Imperial, el chico agresivo que siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin preocuparse por la opinión ajena, había hecho buenos migas con el joven pacífico que nunca heriría los sentimientos de los demás a propósito; uno se regía cínicamente por el "piensa mal y acertarás", el otro quería creer que en todas las personas era mayor la tendencia a hacer el bien.

A lo largo de los años de entrenamiento, cada uno había ido adquiriendo inevitablemente rasgos del otro. Al final, Jean terminó siendo capaz de pararse un momento y pensar antes de abrir la boca, después de darse cuenta de que las cosas no solían ser tan sencillas. Por su parte, Marco había ido venciendo poco a poco su timidez habitual y ya no se preocupaba tanto por herir los sentimientos ajenos, si eso era necesario para poder evitar un mal mayor a la larga.

Cada uno había contribuido a transformar al otro en la persona que era hoy. A saber en qué se habrían convertido, si sus caminos nunca se hubiesen cruzado; pero allí estaban tranquilos los dos, en mitad de ninguna parte, donde prácticamente era imposible que pasase algo.

Marco guardó el libro en su mochila y se levantó del taburete para estirarse un poco.

–¿Qué leías? –preguntó Jean.

–Ah, un librito interesante sobre mitos y leyendas… Estaba con el capítulo sobre los titanes.

–No me digas… ¿Te van esas cosas?

–Errr… ¿A qué te refieres?

–Gigantes desnudos devorando a la humanidad…

–Bueno, tanto como desnudos… Era una de sus peculiaridades, carecían de aparato reproductor.

–Ja, qué fino eres. Más peculiar era que midiesen hasta quince metros, ¿no? –Jean sonrió, burlón–. ¿O acaso, más que los gigantes, lo que te van son las _gigantas_? Que conste que yo no juzgo, ¿eh?

Así solían pasar el tiempo, cada uno metiéndose con el otro, medio en serio medio en broma. Sin embargo…

De repente, su amigo se quedó mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido; parecía que intentaba disimular, pero… estaba inquieto por algo. Marco siguió su mirada… y él también lo vio.

A lo lejos, entre algunos arbustos que no eran muy abundantes por aquella zona, había alguien tratando de esconderse sin demasiado éxito. Alguien que llevaba una capa verde.

Igual que sabían que el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial era negro, también sabían que las tropas del Reino llevaban botas negras, pantalones blancos (¿de quién fue idea elegir un color tan poco sufrido?) y chaqueta marrón; además, específicamente, sólo había una unidad que llevase capas verdes.

La Legión de la Reina. Y los dos pensaron lo mismo en ese instante.

"Estamos jodidos."

–Jean, escucha con atención –le dijo Marco, con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviese hablando del tiempo–. Si hemos visto a uno de ellos, es que hay otros cuatro o cinco rondando cerca. Ahora vas a hacer como que yo he dicho algo gracioso. Te ríes, recoges tus cosas y entras sin prisas en la cabaña, ¿de acuerdo?

Tragó saliva, pero inmediatamente después consiguió sonreír, con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

–Tú tranquilo, ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo horriblemente mal.

Jean había conseguido meterse dentro de la cabaña sin levantar sospechas, pero la tensión había podido con Marco; temía que, en cualquier momento, cayese sobre él aquella bala que ni siquiera oiría venir. Al final, el moreno terminó recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa y entró por una ventana… justo a tiempo.

Después de eso, había sido como las gotas de lluvia: unas pocas al principio, luego iban cayendo con más fuerza… Sólo que, en vez de agua, eran tiros; Marco no estaba seguro de quién había disparado primero, pero preferiría ser él quien disparase el último.

Por suerte, los recios troncos de la cabaña ofrecían suficiente cobertura, aunque había que tener cuidado con las astillas que saltaban con los impactos más certeros del enemigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la descarga de adrenalina y la emoción de saber que cualquier instante podía ser el último, se dio cuenta de que aquellos disparos no eran tan precisos.

–¡No están tirando a dar! –le gritó a su compañero, por encima del fragor del combate.

Jean estaba a cubierto detrás de la otra ventana de ese mismo lado, de modo que la puerta quedaba entre ambos. El rubio ceniza miró con inquietud a las otras paredes, con sus otras ventanas. Marco adivinó enseguida cuál era su temor: una distracción en aquel frente, combinado con un asalto por los restantes… para capturarles con vida.

Los dos habían oído los rumores sobre lo que hacía la Legión con sus prisioneros; no tenían ganas de comprobarlos.

Aunque era difícil mantener la calma en mitad de aquel torbellino frenético, sus movimientos casi eran automáticos, grabados a fuego tras años de dura instrucción. Sin embargo, se trataba de su primer combate real; sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de ellos cometiese un error.

Fue Jean. Se levantó un instante para comprobar las otras ventanas… y dio la espalda a la que había estado cubriendo hasta entonces, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil con aquella breve torpeza; quizás la última.

De repente, todo pareció ir mucho más despacio, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Marco pudo asomarse en ese mismo instante por _su_ ventana, con un mal presentimiento… y vio algo espléndido.

A unos veinticinco metros de distancia, avanzaba con rapidez y temeridad un legionario, la capa ondeando al viento creado por sus pasos; de algún modo, era más nítido que todo cuanto le rodeaba. La peculiaridad del uniforme del Reino era que cada soldado podía llevar lo que quisiera debajo de la chaqueta; aquel legionario vestía una sencilla camiseta gris.

El imperial pudo ver, en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, ciertos detalles de su enemigo, como si estuviera observando tranquilamente un cuadro o una estatua: la expresión decidida y furiosa, que tanto le recordó a la de Jean a veces; los cabellos negros desordenados, al viento, dándole un aire salvaje; ojos brillantes de un gris muy claro, como si un fuego blanco pugnase por escapar a través de ellos.

Pero el legionario también llevaba un rifle… y en ese momento apuntó a Jean.

Quizás Marco no habría podido reaccionar si fuese a recibir él la bala…

…pero no dejaría que _nadie_ le hiciese daño a su mejor amigo.

Así que él disparó antes.

Aquel hombre… no, aquel muchacho, que debía ser tan joven como él, se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó de cara al suelo, pero antes Marco pudo verle una expresión de incredulidad y dolor

en el rostro; la expresión de alguien que no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

El pecoso volvió a ponerse a cubierto de inmediato. Jean hizo lo mismo y, por su mirada sorprendida y aterrada, comprendía lo poco que le había faltado para morir. No pronunció palabra, pero la forma en que asintió con la cabeza decía "gracias".

Sin embargo, temblando, Marco no podía dejar de pensar que había matado a otro ser humano. El silencio que se hizo de repente parecía acusarle por aquel crimen fratricida. Aun siendo un enemigo, era la primera vez que…

Y entonces se rompió el silencio.

–¡Le han dado otra vez a Yeager! –gritaron desde fuera.

"Yeager, ¿así se llamaba el chico al que maté?" Pero al mismo tiempo dejó de temblar y miró a su compañero, extrañado; él también se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba en aquella voz.

–¡Otra vez! –respondió una voz distinta, cerca–. ¿Cuántas van ya?

–¡Creo que ésta es la quinta!

Marco no entendía nada. ¿Moría un legionario y sus compañeros se lo tomaban a broma? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de táctica psicológica? Quizás lo fuese, y bastante efectiva; paralizado por el desconcierto, había dejado de vigilar el exterior. En cualquier momento, podían colar una granada por cualquiera de las ventanas…

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Toc toc toc.

Creyó que sería imposible sentirse más perplejo. Se equivocaba.

Por la cara de Jean, a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta, de tal modo que dejó de ver a Jean al otro lado, pero sí pudo ver perfectamente al "atacante" que entraba en la cabaña… desarmada. Era una chica.

Alta y delgada, fuerte, varonil con su uniforme de la Legión; los cabellos negros, no muy largos, recogidos en una amplia cola de caballo; sus ojos oscuros le observaban como si encontrase todo aquello bastante divertido; sus labios reforzaban la sensación burlona; _y esas pecas_ …

–¿Ymir? –susurró Marco, sin terminar de creérselo.

–¡Buenos días, primo! –saludó ella alegremente, como si se hubieran encontrado en el mercado del pueblo.

Durante un tiempo, cuando era pequeño, el chico había vivido en casa de la tía Ilse, con Ymir. Su prima solía tomarle el pelo, pero también le defendía si alguien intentaba meterse con él; incluso le había enseñado un par de cosas sobre luchar, puede que no muy limpias pero sí efectivas. Luego aquella época quedó atrás, la vida siguió su curso y perdieron el contacto… hasta ese día.

Marco no habría sabido como reaccionar.

Tampoco tuvo ocasión para hacerlo.

Jean, al otro lado, disparó a través de la puerta, a ciegas.

Ymir se llevó la mano izquierda a su hombro derecho y cayó de rodillas, apretando los dientes para ahogar un grito de dolor. Marco pudo ver la sangre que manaba de la herida.

Y también pudo ver que no estaban sólo ellos.

En la pared contraria a la de la puerta, por cada una de las dos ventanas, había asomado un legionario. El que estaba frente a Jean le apuntaba furioso, tanto que el arma temblaba en sus manos; era un chico bajito y delgado, con la cabeza rapada y ojos castaños muy claros.

–¡Le has dado a Ymir, pedazo de cabrón! –gritaba.

–¡Ni se te ocurra disparar, Springer! –vociferó ella.

–¡A tomar por culo! –oyó rugir a Jean.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez. Marco trataba de asimilarlo, en vano. Quería decir algo, hacer lo que fuese para evitar la matanza que se avecinaba… pero no sabía como.

 _Y entonces la vio a ella._

Se trataba de la otra legionaria que había aparecido de repente, pero _ella_ … era distinta.

Para empezar, estaba sentada sobre la ventana, de cara al interior, agitando tranquilamente las piernas; unas piernas que adivinaba fuertes, poderosas, enfundadas en botas negras y pantalones blancos, éstos del mismo color que la sudadera que llevaba bajo la chaqueta y la capa. No tenía la capucha puesta y su rostro era claramente visible, tan nítido que parecía atrapar el sol o incluso eclipsarlo con el fuego que debía rugir en su interior, a pesar de su expresión tranquila casi aburrida.

Sus cabellos de oro estaban recogidos en un discreto moño, aunque algunos mechones se escapaban y caían desde su frente, como enmarcando delicadamente aquel rostro; la nariz, grande y con cierta personalidad propia, no era sin embargo su rasgo más llamativo, o al menos el que le atrapó a él.

Fueron sus ojos azules.

Marco los vio y supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Aquellos ojos le observaban directamente, atravesándole y revelando todos sus secretos, al mismo tiempo que mostraban el verdadero ser de aquella muchacha; en realidad, la indiferencia desdeñosa de su rostro era una máscara, bajo la cual había algo mucho más primario, salvaje… y peligroso.

Sus ojos eran como el agua, con toda su fuerza básica e inmensa; imprescindible para la vida, para la mera existencia. Agua en estado sólido; hielo impenetrable, capaz de cubrir la faz del planeta, congelando todo a su paso. Agua en estado líquido; el océano indomable, capaz de dar vida y arrebatarla. Agua en estado gaseoso; húmedo vapor, llenando los pulmones con cada bocanada de aire, permitiendo respirar.

Sus ojos contenían el pasado, el presente, el futuro; lo que podría haber sido, lo que podría ser. Los ojos de una diosa, capaz de crear o destruir; de decidir si él vivía o moría en aquella cabaña.

Orbes de zafiro, duros y fríos, implacables; la faceta que brillaba con más intensidad, en ese momento, era la Muerte.

Y por un momento, verdaderamente creyó que él había soñado; soñó que se llamaba Marco Bott, que ocurría lo mismo que estaba pasando ahora… y que así era como moría, así había sucedido ya antes y la historia simplemente volvía a repetirse, atrapado en un bucle sin fin.

Y recordó lo que había leído en alguna ocasión, sobre conocer de repente a una persona y ver entonces toda su vida, todo el camino que la había llevado hasta aquel encuentro con el suyo propio… y tras ese encuentro, tras ese cruce de caminos, sólo quedaba uno; el otro desaparecía.

O quizás… Quizás esos dos caminos se convertían en uno solo; ninguno ponía fin al otro, sino que se fundían. Quizás el lazo que unía a dos personas tan distintas no era el que daba vida a una y muerte a la otra, sino el que unía ambas vidas y ambas muertes; juntas para siempre, compartiéndolo todo en adelante.

Se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, todas las posibilidades estaban abiertas ante él. ¿Qué elegía? ¿Vida o muerte? ¿Unión o destrucción? ¿Seguir el destino supuestamente inamovible o crear otro distinto con sus propias manos?

Y una vez más, si sólo hubiera dependido de él, quizás habría seguido pensando, meditando en tantas cosas, dejando que al final fuese otro quien tomara esa decisión. Sin embargo, sentía que la Muerte que se respiraba en aquella cabaña afectaría a todos los presentes; y por extensión a muchos más, a incontables personas, causando una reacción en cadena que al final acabaría con toda esperanza.

¿Pero esperanza _contra qué_?

Una sola posibilidad, pequeña, pero al menos existente; evitar el desastre que llevaría a la Humanidad al borde de la extinción. Él podía intuir cuál era esa amenaza, la respuesta yacía en algún lugar de su interior… y le aterraba.

Pero aquella amenaza no estaba aún allí.

Por el momento, él era simplemente Marco Bott. No soñaba, sino que estaba despierto. Su realidad era muy concreta, en aquella cabaña: la prima Ymir, sangrando malherida; su amigo Jean, dispuesto a todo; un legionario, a punto de disparar en cualquier momento; y luego estaba _ella_ … el demonio, o acaso el ángel, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó su decisión.

Su velocidad no fue sobrehumana, pero tampoco desperdició ni un sólo movimiento.

Primero apartó a Ymir, que ahogó una protesta, más sorprendida que otra cosa.

Luego cerró la puerta y tuvo de nuevo delante de él a Jean; la expresión de su amigo era la de alguien dispuesto a matar y a morir, aunque también sorpresa…

…cuando vio a Marco lanzándose a por él.

Una expresión dolorida en sus ojos: la de alguien que comprende y se sabe traicionado.

"Lo siento," habría querido decir; pero no habló, sólo actuó.

Golpeó a Jean en la frente con la culata del rifle.

Antes de caer al suelo, ya había perdido la consciencia; pero Marco no dejó que cayese, le recogió y le dejó rápidamente en la esquina más cercana; luego le dio la espalda, cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo, mientras se enfrentaba a los legionarios, alzando su arma pero sin apuntar a ninguno en concreto. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una calma de la que no sabía cómo era capaz.

–Es mi mejor amigo. Sólo yo puedo hacerle eso. Si alguno de vosotros le pone la mano encima, será por encima de mi cadáver.

Las reacciones fueron variadas.

El chico de la cabeza rapada se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, en apariencia olvidado por completo el rifle que llevaba en sus manos. Ymir sonreía con amplitud, sin que pareciese que le hubieran pegado un tiro sólo un momento antes. La Muerte le observó con un brillo de interés en sus ojos azules, quizás incluso una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible.

–¿Por encima de tu cadáver? –dijo en voz baja, fría–. Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente.

A pesar de todo, era un sonido agradable, como el agua de un río al correr en una calurosa mañana de verano; pero las comparaciones desaparecieron de su cabeza, en cuanto la puerta de la cabaña volvió a abrirse…

…y apareció por ella el legionario al que había disparado antes.

 _Era él_. El mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos casi blancos, el mismo uniforme… con un agujero de bala en la camiseta gris; la sangre iba desapareciendo poco a poco, como si se evaporase.

"QUÉ," consiguió pensar Marco; decir algo, en ese momento, ya habría sido demasiado. Si no se sintió aterrado ante la visión de alguien que parecía haber vuelto de entre los muertos, fue porque Ymir fulminó al recién llegado de tal manera que le hizo temblar.

–Yeager, pedazo de inútil –masculló la morena, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos–. Cuando te dije "cúbreme las espaldas", me refería a que vigilases por si venía alguien… ¡no a que te liases a tiros con todo lo que se movía!

–¡Dispararon ellos primero! –replicó el chico, sin mucha convicción, enfadado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Marco pensó entonces que su prima daba aún más miedo… sobre todo porque había apartado la mano del hombro y su herida también parecía haber desaparecido. Ella captó su mirada y le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarle; no lo consiguió.

–Fue sólo un rasguño… –empezó Ymir.

–Los cojones sólo un rasguño –la interrumpió Marco, transformando su temor en ira–. ¡Ahora dirás que esto es sólo una visita de cortesía! ¿¡De verdad que no se te ocurrió una manera mejor de…?

–¡No tenemos tiempo! –le cortó a su vez el tal Springer, nervioso–. ¡Los demás regresarán en cualquier momento!

–Tenemos que evitar que esto vaya a más… –Ymir dudaba, su expresión parecía culpable–. Marco, te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora no puedo. Yo… lo siento.

Y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, casi imperceptible; y por ese gesto, y por ese "lo siento", el imperial supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

No fue lo bastante rápido para evitarlo; cuando lo vio venir, ya era demasiado tarde.

Dos ojos azules, tan cerca que parecían enormes, brillando como con un fuego helado; y después… dolor, mucho dolor; como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de su cabeza. Luego, sólo oscuridad.

Antes de viajar a otro mundo, oyó una voz.

–Te has pasado un poco, Annie…

Su último pensamiento consciente fue una sola palabra.

" _Annie_."

* * *

Claro que estaba oscuro; al fin y al cabo era de noche, a pesar de la luna llena que rielaba desde el cielo estrellado sobre un lago cercano, rodeado por montañas y bosques. Una fina capa de luz plateada bañaba todo aquel paisaje, transmitiendo una serenidad casi sobrenatural; algo muy necesario, teniendo en cuenta el propósito que les había traído hasta allí… a él y a _ella_.

Annie.

La chica le daba la espalda. Había dejado su capa y su chaqueta; seguía llevando su inseparable sudadera blanca, con la capucha bajada. Se había soltado los cabellos; su dorada melena llegaba un poco más allá de sus hombros. Oro, no plata; a pesar del intenso resplandor de la luna, ella parecía brillar con una luz interior propia, más nítida que todo cuanto la rodeaba.

Marco se acercó a ella lentamente. Sabía que se trataba de un sueño, o una visión… quizás otra realidad distinta, o _distante_ ; algo que podía ocurrir en un futuro próximo, una mera posibilidad entre muchas otras, sin que nada estuviese garantizado. La sensación era agradable: no se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo, sino que podía moverse con libertad, incluso más de la habitual; como si jamás hubiese sido tan él mismo. En realidad, todo en aquel lugar parecía más auténtico, más nítido… como ella.

Annie se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era majestuosa, como la de una bella estatua que de repente hubiera cobrado vida; quizás la estatua de alguno de los héroes de la antigüedad. Su piel pálida, al igual que el mármol, mostraba una fragilidad sólo aparente; nada más engañoso, teniendo en cuenta el inmenso poder que contenía su cuerpo de "chica delicada".

Sus ojos azules, sin embargo, mostraban una sombra de temor; algo que sorprendió a Marco, aunque él ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber, o al menos adivinar, las dudas y las inseguridades que ocultaba en su interior, bajo aquella máscara habitual de indiferencia que en realidad era autocontrol.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, ella siempre seguía adelante. Annie lo consideraba una debilidad, en cambio él creía que _eso_ era fortaleza. "Ser un luchador incansable es fácil, lo difícil es sentirse cansado y aun así seguir luchando." Siempre procuraba estar allí, a su lado, para que ella pudiera apoyarse en él cuando lo necesitase; y en realidad, Marco sabía que él jamás habría llegado tan lejos por su propia cuenta.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Annie, con aquella voz que para él era agua clara y fría.

–¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –Marco se encogió de hombros, de buen humor–. ¿Que pierdas el control e intentes matarme? No sería la primera vez… ni la última, supongo.

Ella se limitó a resoplar, pero ya parecía algo más animada. Por un momento, permanecieron en silencio; el eco de sus palabras se perdió en el amplio espacio que les rodeaba.

–¿Y tú, estás dispuesta? –siguió luego él; ella asintió con la cabeza–. Bien, tienes suficientes energías y, si algo sale mal, no sólo es de noche sino que también tenemos el lago cerca. Pero no hará falta, ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

–Eso tú no lo sabes, se te nota en la cara –Annie sonrió levemente, con algo de tristeza–. Todavía se te da fatal mentir.

Marco avanzó unos pasos, salvando la escasa distancia que les separaba. Levantó un brazo lentamente y acarició una de sus mejillas, haciendo que ella temblase un poco; tan suave, tan cálida… tan viva que costaba creerlo y, al mismo tiempo, parecía imposible que pudiera ser de otra forma. Annie le miró sin mover la cabeza, clavándole desde un poco más abajo sus orbes azules; sin embargo, de algún modo, era como si ella fuese más grande que él… y en verdad que lo era, desde cierto punto de vista.

–Con esto pasamos ya al siguiente nivel –susurró el joven.

–¿En qué sentido? –Annie levantó una ceja, pícara, y su sonrisa se hizo un poquito más amplia, menos triste; a Marco de pronto le costaba respirar… y eso le sirvió para recordar lo importante, lo _imprescindible_ que sería mantener el control, tanto ella como él.

–Es la hora –dijo al fin–. Hagámoslo.

La muchacha volvió a asentir y tomó la mano de él en una de las suyas, con esa delicadeza tan sorprendente en ella y de la que, sin embargo, era capaz cuando se lo proponía. Había que ser cuidadosos; ambos sabían lo que vendría después.

Annie empezó a mover aquella mano hacia la cara del chico, hacia su boca… y asintió una última vez. Marco separó los labios, colocó los dientes sobre la base del pulgar de ella y luego, con tanta suavidad como fue posible, mordió su piel y penetró en su carne.

Notó en la lengua aquella sangre ardiente; por un momento, verdaderamente creyó estallar en llamas, como si ella le castigase por su transgresión. Annie cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve gemido, apenas perceptible; Marco, de algún modo, consiguió sentir aún más calor.

Lamió con la punta de la lengua aquella herida y apartó su mano de la boca; ya se veía el vapor, ya empezaba a regenerarse su carne por sí sola, como siempre. Entonces Annie abrió sus ojos y Marco pudo ver, alrededor de sus írises azules, un negro todavía más oscuro que la noche; en contraste, sus zafiros brillaban como las estrellas que contemplaban aquella escena desde la eternidad.

Y cuando ella sonrió, no lo hizo con la ferocidad de una depredadora, sino con esa amabilidad que él solía ver más a menudo que los demás; una faceta suya, que conocía cada vez mejor… al igual que la otra que estaba a punto de revelarse.

Control absoluto. _Poder_ absoluto.

Retiró su mano con delicadeza, fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta dejar suficiente distancia. Marco seguía observando a Annie, fascinado. Sus cabellos dorados flotaban en el aire, a su alrededor se acumulaba la tensión e incluso el olor a ozono de una tormenta a punto de estallar.

No pudo apartar los ojos de ella, aunque quizás debió hacerlo; porque de pronto, en mitad de la noche, cayó un rayo y él se quedó ciego durante esos preciosos segundos. No pudo ver su transformación… pero sí _oírla_.

El sonido de algo gigantesco, surgiendo de repente de la nada; quizás el mismo sonido que hizo el universo al expandirse desde un solo punto. Parecía imposible, que existiese algo tan inmenso… y sin embargo, estaba justo delante de él; podía sentirlo.

Una presencia imponente, como si una de esas estrellas hubiera caído allí mismo, adoptando la única forma corpórea capaz de contener tanta energía; algo que parecía imposible que pudiera conseguir aquella chica "frágil y delicada", que sin embargo albergaba en su interior el poder de una diosa.

Marco al fin pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos… y vio que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Verdaderamente se trataba de una _diosa_.

Cuando aquel cuerpo gigantesco se incorporó en todo su esplendor, las nubes de vapor que lo rodeaban terminaron de disiparse; aquella figura inmensa y majestuosa, de femeninas formas bien torneadas, parecía ocupar el mundo entero, irradiando el calor y la energía de un pequeño sol. Sus quince metros de altura eran claramente visibles a la luz de la luna, que convertía en armadura de plata aquella piel bajo la cual se adivinaban los poderosos y desarrollados músculos.

Marco se sintió un poco mareado; no sólo por tener que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a la cara a Annie… también por la idea de que, en realidad, quizás ése era su verdadero aspecto y simplemente adoptaba una forma humana para pasar desapercibida.

Seguía siendo ella y al mismo tiempo parecía mayor, más madura; como si la chiquilla se hubiera convertido en mujer y ésta hubiese estado presente desde el principio de los tiempos. Los cabellos de oro, que caían algo más cortos hasta cubrirle la nuca, también parecían ser reflejo del enorme poder que latía en aquel cuerpo celestial.

Había algo inevitablemente distante en su expresión; la distancia que daba el poder, el situarse por encima de todo, decidir quién vivía y quién moría… como si con una de sus poderosas manos pudiese crear mundos enteros, o aplastarlos entre sus dedos, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aquellos ojos azules eran los de Annie, pero los lagos se habían convertido en océanos y ahora cada uno de ellos era tan grande como él mismo. Los gigantescos zafiros, más que reflejar la luz de la luna, brillaban con el fuego de aquel poder que latía en su interior, con tanta fuerza que la realidad entera parecía temblar a su alrededor.

Y cuando aquel enorme rostro se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, mirándole, los rubios cabellos crearon con su solo movimiento una suave brisa, que le devolvieron al presente… y le recordaron el riesgo que corría.

Marco quería creer que, en efecto, eran sus ojos; que todavía se trataba de Annie, que seguía manteniendo el control y que incluso lo había conseguido esta vez de una manera aún más perfecta, gracias al paso que habían añadido para la transformación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que le asaltasen las dudas…

Se fijó en aquellos pies inmensos, majestuosos, que estaban tan cerca… y que podrían aplastarlo por completo, con un solo movimiento perezoso y descuidado. Se fijó en aquella boca gigantesca, en los labios entreabiertos que mostraban filas de dientes perfectos, cada uno más grande que su propia cabeza.

Todo en Annie era hermoso y temible al mismo tiempo; y a Marco se le ocurrió que, incluso si aquello salía mal, había peores maneras de morir.

Entonces ella le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan características; muy leves, apenas perceptibles y tan escasas que él atesoraba el recuerdo de cada una de ellas.

Fue así como supo que, efectivamente, se trataba de Annie. Su control era perfecto, jamás había actuado antes con tanta naturalidad; como si ésa fuera su auténtica forma, su verdadero cuerpo, el aspecto de una diosa capaz de mover montañas y alterar el mundo a su antojo.

Y cuando Marco puso a prueba el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos, y él dirigió sus pensamientos hacia ella, y luego oyó los de Annie claramente dentro de su cabeza, también supo que habían conseguido otro hito histórico: comunicación instantánea y sin palabras… tan perfecta como ella misma.

Y sonrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Quizás los titanes hubiesen regresado, pero eso no significaba el fin de la Humanidad; todavía quedaba una esperanza.

Esta vez, la mejor de todos ellos estaba de su parte.

* * *

Cuando Marco volvió en sí, vio que estaba dentro de una tienda de campaña, tumbado sobre la hierba; aunque alguien había tenido el detalle de tenderle sobre una de aquellas capas de la Legión, para que estuviera más cómodo. Por la luz que penetraba a través de la gruesa tela, aún era de día; supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que perdió el conocimiento.

La única persona que estaba allí con él era Ymir. Su prima se había sentado tranquilamente a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, descansando con la gracilidad de una gata capaz de saltar en cualquier momento. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada distante y una sonrisa más nostálgica que burlona; sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto, y no tardó en recuperar su actitud habitual.

–Menos mal que siempre has tenido la cabeza dura, ¿verdad? –bromeó.

Pero Marco ya había _visto_ demasiado como para seguir fingiendo que aún no entendía; en realidad, ocurría todo lo contrario. Decidió ir directo al grano, antes de que se le pudiese olvidar lo que había vivido.

–Yo diría que más bien es la sangre que corre por nuestras venas –contestó con amabilidad, sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras miraba el agujero de bala en el uniforme de Ymir; su piel estaba intacta.

–Sé que la situación es complicada… –ella le sonrió, agradecida por ponérselo más fácil–. Perdona que te haya traído hasta aquí de esta manera, pero oye, nos habéis disparado a dos de nosotros. Puedes estar tranquilo, nos fuimos antes de que volvieran tus otros compañeros… Jean, ¿verdad?, tu amigo, está bien. Le diste un buen golpe, pero tenemos gente que se encarga de esas cosas.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amable, también algo triste; Marco intuyó que allí había algo más… "Historia para otro día, supongo." Por otro lado, era importante poner ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa; demostrarle que sabía lo que estaba en juego.

–Ymir, ¿puedes pasarme el libro que tengo en la mochila? –Ella se extrañó un poco, pero hizo lo que le pedía; Marco fue buscando la parte que le interesaba–. Gracias. Sí, la situación es complicada, y no sé cómo se lo tomarán mis compañeros… Pero "algo" me dice que la distinción entre Imperio y Reino pronto dejará de tener importancia.

Encontró la página y se la mostró a su prima. Ymir abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

" _CAPÍTULO 7 – EL ATAQUE DE LOS TITANES."_

–Lo sabes –murmuró ella, incrédula.

–Lo sé –afirmó él–. Es más, _lo he_ _visto_.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír, pero se controló enseguida. "Más adelante." Por otro lado, Ymir pareció comprender todo lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

–Supongo que todavía tienes que explicarme muchas cosas… –continuó Marco–. Pero si el Reino cae, el Imperio será el siguiente. Así que, si me uno a vosotros, también estaré defendiendo los intereses de la Emperatriz, ¿verdad?

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó su prima, animada.

Marco asintió con la cabeza. Ymir sonrió con ferocidad, alegre, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–En ese caso… ¡Bienvenido a la Unidad 104!

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
